Johnny Guitar Man
Johnny Guitar man is the second act character of unknown origins who appears in episode 2 and Final episode of the series. He wears sunglasses and is always carrying a busted caustic guitar that he plays with anything but a guitar pick. He also used to live in the apartment Scott and George occupy. Early life Johnny Guitar Man has unknown origins. Life prirror to the series Johnny Guitar man Moved into an old apartment with what little belongings he had so he could practice his guitar in peace. After he met his sidekick Johnneh drummer man and the two of them sent eachother on a journey through time by simply playing their instroments Johnny Guitar Man declared that the apartment was not structurally safe enough for them to practice in and moved out leaving his macbook behind for the next occupants. The night before Johnny Guitar man moved out his unnamed roommate had his right arm taken off by Deffenitly not Ash Williams who needed a hand. Episode 2 Johnny Guitar man appears right as George realises the macbook he destroyed belonged to him. Johnny Guitar man kills the random hoodlem and then scares off Scott and George. Johnny chases Scott and George around for a bit never stopping the playing of his guitar until Scott threatens him with his DLC gun. Johnny Guitat man explains he only came to see if they liked the macbook he left for them as a house warming present and then left saying they'd see eachother again some time. Final episode After Scott and george manage to defeat the 1st wave of weeaboos the second wave enters and is too tough for them. This prompts Johnny guitar man to enter on Q and call out his sidekick and apprentice johnneh drummer man and they both play their music to the point of hyper overload which is too much for the weeaboos. Johnny guitar man leaves after killing Weeaboo #4 and Weeaboo #5 and it is then revealed that Scott had texted Johnny Guitar man asking for help. His song combined with the music of Johnneh drummer man play at the end credits of final episode. After final episode Afer final episode johnny Guitar amn continued to live at his house practiceing his music with Johnneh drummer man. After Scott Wayne Started a band with his other friends and was playing bass Johnney Guitar man blew up his guitar by accident when fighting 97 weeaboos (it was toatly awsome and you missed it) and he switched to bass so he could teach it to Scott. Trivia *Johnny Guitar Man's name is also spelled Johnneh Guitar man and Johnneh Guitar Main. *Johnny Guitar man has a twin brother with turrets sindrome and he says fucking every time he says his name, his can lead to some confusion when Johnny Guitar man enters in Final episode as he says JOHNNEH...MOTHUR F U C K I N G, GUI-TAR MAN!! *Johnny Guitar man's sunglasses always fall off when he begins to play, and in final episode when he reaches down to grab them one of the lenses falls out which he quickly fixes *When Johnny first enters in episode 2 he accidentally snaps one of the strings on his guitar. *The song Johnny Guitar man is constantly trying to play when he appears is actually threshold from Scott pilgrim vs The World. Gallery